The use of ink-jet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. This growth may be attributed to substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Today's ink-jet printers offer acceptable print quality for many commercial, business, and household applications at costs much lower than comparable products available just a few years ago. Notwithstanding their recent success, intensive research and development efforts continue toward improving ink-jet print quality, while further lowering cost to the consumer.
An ink-jet image is formed when a precise pattern of dots is ejected from a drop-generating device known as a “printhead” onto a printing medium. Inks normally used in ink-jet recording are commonly composed of water-soluble organic solvents (humectants, etc.), surfactants, and colorants, typically in a predominantly aqueous fluid. When a recording is made on “plain paper,” the deposited colorants retain some mobility, which can be manifest in poor bleed, edge acuity, feathering, and inferior optical density/chroma (due to penetration on the paper). These features adversely impact text and image quality. Some systems include using a coated paper or coating the paper immediately before printing with the inkjet ink. Such coatings generally contain various components such as fixers to reduce colorant mobility. However, such systems can be costly, can lower print quality, and/or can be limiting as the media is typically matched to the inks.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.